When We Argue
by despairing.soul
Summary: "It's always the same pattern. We may argue but in the end we will end up in the bed. Though, it's not like I didn't like it." No plot, just smut, fangirls ;3 Warning: Mature Content


**Author's Note: I decided to write this fanfick because my best friend asked me for it. The plot should be simple, she said. It ought to contain sex. So what I present to you now is a plotless AU smut. It happens in the Enemy or Lovers? universe but doesn't really bring anything new.**

**To make it a bit different than the other fics like this one, I decided to write it in two perspectives - the first is Light's pov and the second - L's pov. You may decide which of them to choose or read both.**

**M for intimate contact.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LIGHT'S POV<strong>

And there we go again.

We love it, don't we? I guess, that's because two leaders happened to get together. We just love fighting. None of us two is ever willing to admit his failure.

We argue heatedly, we scream at each other, we actually want to punch one another into our faces. Yes, that would solve all the problems, wouldn't it?  
>But no, we take another path, another solution.<p>

It always starts as if we really wanted to hit each other. You are the first to break the eye-contact and pin me to the wall depriving me of my breath. Although I knew you would do that, I am surprised and goggle my eyes gasping for the precious air. But I am not going to give in. Not yet. When I regain my breath, I try to break free yanking my hands. You catch both of them in an iron squeeze above my head not giving me any chance to use my fists. I snap in frustration and jerk up my knee aiming exactly at your abdomen. I reach the target and you groan but I know that it's much too less to beat you. Why the hell can't you just let me win? _One fucking time_ wouldn't make any difference! I am already yours.

But there is no such an option and I know about it. Though it doesn't prevent me from trying.  
>And I want to try again but before I react you're already grinding your hips into me knowing fully well all my weak spots.<p>

_Fuck you!_

I want to scream but all that escapes my mouth is a loud moan. This is no good. I don't want to give you any satisfaction! It's sick but it still turns me on, oh god, _how fucking much _it turns me on!  
>Right know I hate you and I feel something else as well but as for now I don't want to let my brain analyze any of my craves.<p>

You smile devilishly rubbing yourself against me again until my breath breaks and I close my eyes. Damn, I am losing myself. I try to fight it again but my weakening limbs don't want to listen to my orders.

You use it to your own advantage. You always do so. Having assured that I won't try anything again, you let go of my hands grabbing my hips and crashing me against the wall even more forcefully. I cry out feeling your body against my own and I forget that I was supposed to beat you. I am not angry anymore. I am lustful and eager and I want _you_.

But you are still pissed off. You still want to show me who dominates here. Though we both know that it's not about the victory in a row anymore. I wrap my legs around your waist and kiss you feverishly. You are rough. You don't let me control anything for long. Your tongue battles furiously with mine and the result is the same as always - you win and I have to submit.

I weave my hands in your black messy hair pulling you closer. You invade my very everything and I don't mind. But I want more and I let you know about it really suggestively.

You understand obviously and head for our sharing bedroom carrying me and bruising my lips. I already cannot remember why we were actually arguing. It doesn't matter now.

You throw me onto the bed and I lose my breath. You clamber on top of me pressing me against the mattress and ripping me off my shirt, leaving my bare skin at your mercy. Or rather the lack of it.

You cling to my chest attacking my nipples with your hungry mouth, making me scream loudly. But you don't let me rest, depriving me of my pants and underwear and taking my shaft into your hot cavern. I moan feeling your skillful tongue. You know how to do it well, how to make me feel good.  
>I already drift to the cloud nine and it's your fault. Why are you making me feel this way…?<p>

Suddenly, something changes. The sensation disappears and I feel that my legs are being lifted. I open my eyes and look into your onyx orbs which are shining with dark desire. My legs are leaned against your shoulders leaving me open for your touch. I am at your _mercy_. I am your _prey_. Are you still mad at me? I'm afraid yes.

You slowly push your slender digits into my mouth urging me to suck. I know that I have to do it well because my saliva will be the only lubricant you'll use to prepare me. And I suck hardly staring into your eyes and blushing heavily. Is it only my imagination or did your sight soften?

You pull the fingers out and without any other delay, you insert one of them inside me. I try hard but I cannot prevent my whimper. I always feel that slight discomfort at first which soon turns into pain when you enter me. I cry. It is hopeless and I am fully aware of it but I cannot stop the tears. You remove them with your lips but then you back again pulling out and forcing yourself again as deep as you can. Your pace is quick but I haven't cared since you found that special spot inside of me. I arch my back to your touch, I pant and I groan. You're the only one who makes me feel like that. Who makes me _weak_ and _submissive_. I am sweating and begging you for more.

But you aren't speeding up. You are slowing down which drives me mad because _it's not enough_.  
>Though, you finally bend over me letting me hold you. My limbs are already wrapped around you and I pull you closer. I search for your mouth but you are faster and kiss me as the first.<p>

Are you still mad at me?

No, you're not. You never were and at last you let me know about that.

The relief fills me up and I uncontrollably come with a scream.

I surprised you, didn't I?

You continue on pushing into me until you reach your own climax. And finally you do it - you release with the yell of my name.

We stare at each other and meet halfway in a light kiss.

It's always the same pattern. We may argue but in the end we will end up in the bed.

Though it's not like I didn't like it.

'I'm sorry, L…' I mumble burying my face into your chest.

'I love you, Light' you murmur in my ear and kiss the top of my head. I smile. I know.

'I love you too' I whisper sailing away. The last thing I remember are your arms wrapping around me…

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'S POV<strong>

The thing we're doing is ridiculous. I am fully aware of this fact but still I cannot prevent myself from this childish reaction. I want to show Raito-kun that I am the one who's _right_. No matter what.  
>I feel the urge to punch you though I know that I couldn't hurt you. You're just too adorable to be harmed.<p>

In fact, I am not that pissed off. Maybe a bit angry but nothing more. I am not able to be mad at you for long, Light-kun. Though I _love_ acting as if I was furious.

I look at your face, at your flushed cheeks and caramel eyes which are now flinging bolts towards me and not thinking anymore I jump to you pinning you to the nearest wall. Your eyes widen, you gasp for air and all I can think of is how _beautiful_ you are when you're at rage. Though I never show any of my admiration to you. After all, I am supposed to act.

You try to hit me and your fists almost reach the target but I am faster and I catch your wrists immobilizing them above your head.

Now Raito-kun is furious. He growls trying to sound like a lion but for me he will always be that adorable kitten he once was dressed up as.

I stare at your slightly parted lips and this is my little mistake - you manage to kick me into my lower stomach. I let out a displeased groan realizing that it's high time to attack.

We've been together for quite a lot of time already, Raito-kun. Pity for you, I know all your tender spots and weaknesses.

I grind my hips into you knowing that it will deprive you of your breath. And I am not wrong.

You inhale with a loud wheeze which soon turns into a moan. You try your best to hide behind the fringe but I still can see your shut eyes and reddened cheeks. I know that you're already _mine_.

I slowly let go of your hands grabbing your hips, crashing you against the wall even more. You lose control wrapping your slender legs around my waist. Have you any idea how much I love this feeling? When you place your limbs around me…?

You catch my mouth forcing your tongue through my lips and pulling me closer. But I cannot let you win this battle. I am _too_ childish and I _hate_ losing.

My own tongue wraps around yours forcing you to submit and give in to me.

You do so weaving your hands in my hair and rocking your hips. I know you want more. So do I.

I hasten to the bedroom carrying you in my arms not breaking the breathtaking kiss. I throw you onto the bed not giving you any chance to rest and pinning you to the mattress. I rip you off an unnecessary shirt clinging to your chest and nipping your cute pink and _so erect_ nipples. I hear your sighs and moans and it makes me smile. I love when your voice is filled with bliss.

I steadily go lower stopping for a moment to caress your now ultra sensitive navel. You moan again and that's what touches me and makes me feel even more tenderly about you, my Light-chan. You are so cute.

I take off the rest of your clothes. You lie beneath me all naked, panting and sweating and that's what turns me painfully on. I want to _ravish you_ right here and right now.

Though I calm down a bit and take your fully grown member in my mouth. You can be proud of it, I can tell. It's quite difficult for me to take in the whole shaft. But you have even _more problems_ with it when we change places, don't you?

You arch your back and involuntarily jerk your hips up. I have to immobilize your legs to prevent you from moving up again.

Then, I hear you whispering my name.

I am rather positive that you don't realize it but the plea in your voice makes me unable to continue this foreplay any longer.

I let go of your manhood and lift up your legs leaning them against my shoulders. You can feel this change of position and open your eyes looking up at me. Your breathing is heavy, your eyes shine with not-so-hidden need and desire. I must still look as if I was angry at you because you drop your sight and blush even more. I slowly push my fingers inside your mouth and you suck meekly coating them in your saliva.

I'm sorry, Raito-kun but I won't use any better lubricant today. I want you too much and nothing will force me to leave my place in between your legs.

I take my digits out of your sweet lips and insert one inside you. You tense and whimper a bit but then relax so I put in another one.

You are so _hot_ and _tight_ inside. It makes me crazy. I feel as if even the _thought_ of being inside of you could make me cum.

I see your wincing face and I know that your pain isn't over yet. No matter how hard I try to prepare you properly in the end you still suffer.

I force myself into you.

I love and hate this moment at the same time.

I love it because we become one. I can feel you enclosing me tightly and that's what makes me groan gutturally. Your inner walls squeeze all around me and if it wasn't for the perfect self-control I would lose myself to you right now.

I hate it because that's what hurts you. I hear your muffled scream and see your tears. I always try to be gentle, I hope you know that.

I bend to you and remove all that salty drops away from your burning cheeks starting to move and quickly speeding up. Today I make it rough to you. We were supposed to fight after all, weren't we?

I can clearly tell when I finally find your prostate. Your sobs turn into loud moans and you arch your back to me. You beg me for more and I am more than willing to give you my very everything.

Though I want it to last longer and that's why I slow down. I smirk hearing your dissatisfied groans. You want this release so badly, don't you? Don't worry, my Light-chan, you'll get it soon.

I slowly lean to you caressing your cheeks. You at once wrap your limbs around me pulling me closer.  
>That's my favorite position. I love making it like that.<p>

I crash my lips against yours. My mouth muffle your moan. I kiss you delicately, lovingly letting you know how much I love you and that I am not nor ever was I mad at you.

Suddenly you gasp and uncontrollably come and your walls squeeze all around me. You look at me with pure bliss written all over your face. Your sight is dreamy, your lips slightly parted. You are too high to clearly see anything.

A few more thrusts and I finally join you in pleasure seeing white and screaming your name.

You smile when I fill you up. Your flushed cheeks and sparks in the eyes make you the most beautiful creature in the world.

We understand each other without words and meet halfway in a delicate kiss.

You are my _escape_, Light-chan. My perfect _oblivion_. My only _love_.

You bury your face into my chest inhaling deeply.

'I'm sorry, L…' I hear your quiet mumble and I smile.

'I love you, Light' I murmur in your ear kissing the top of your auburn head.

'I love you too' you whisper falling asleep.

'I know, Light-chan. I know…' I answer though you cannot hear me anymore. I hold you tightly pulling you closer to myself. I want it to be like that forever.

Do you want it too…?


End file.
